CONTEST : LOVE
by Lady Deathstryke
Summary: A contest I held a month ago. YOU voted for the couple, not me! Info on the next contest is up! read and respond!


A/N: Well, it was a close race. Two votes would have shifted it...Square Owns! The next contest begins immediately. It is CONTEST : RARE. The couples to vote for are: Squall/Fuujin, Squall/Xu, Irvine/Xu, Zell/Fuujin, Seifer/Xu, Quistis/Nida, Quistis/Raijen (my personal fave.), Selphie/Nida, Rinoa/Nida

CONTEST : LOVE

She sat there, her blonde hair slowly falling out of her clip. Slowly falling, each strand gently hitting her shoulders and finally, she raised her hand, her long fingers stretching out and pulling off the clip. The rest of her hair tumbled down, waves of sheer blonde bouncing the setting sun back. She leaned back some, shaking her head, her hair now falling back behind her. She smiled at her partner, realizing that it was late. "Thank you," she said. She smiled politely, standing up and grasping her jacket. "Same time tomorrow?" she asked, her sapphire eyes twinkling with delight.

"Yea, same time, baby."

She bent down, kissing him softly. She raised her hand and rubbed his stubbled face. She released his face and walked away, her blonde hair swaying back and forth. She nodded politely towards the waiter that had served him and turned back some, waving her delicate hand towards him. He placed down the correct amount of gil on the table, and a little extra for the waiter. He grabbed his jacket and left, following her, watching her like he always did. She was a good distance away from him, and she didn't even realize.

She never realized it.

He watched as she stepped into her car, throwing her jacket in the backseat, and placed on her sunglasses. He stood next to a building, watching as she backed out and drive back to the Garden. He sighed and spun around, rubbing his hair and walking calmly over to his car. For four weeks they had gone out to dinner three times a week, lunch three times a week, and breakfast once a week. They had to keep it a secret.

Or else she would be gone and out of his life forever.

He sighed and entered his car, sitting down and rolling his neck around, letting a few cracks out. He sighed and stared at the steering wheel. He was sick of not seeing her for more than an hour. Every time they had went out, it was for a simple hour. He gripped the steering wheel. It had been four weeks. He turned on his car, thoughts reeling through his head. He could simply go over to the Garden, pick her up, and take her away. She had wanted to leave, she told him enough.

Yea, just go and get her. Easy as that.

He pulled out in reverse and immediately went in the direction her car had went. He gripped the steering wheel, driving faster and faster. Thoughts flooded his mind as the sun set even more behind him. Just go and get her. In and out. Well, of course she had to pack. He lifted up his phone and hit one number and immediately hit talk. The phone rang once, twice, three times and finally she picked up, laughing. "No, I'm not there yet."

"Oh. Well, when you do get there, pack."

"What?" she said, her voice filled with shock.

"When you get there...pack. I'm taking you away from Garden."

Her laugh filled his ears. "You're crazy!" Her voice was so sweet, so melodic. "Where are we going to live, huh?"

"I don't care. Wherever you want, baby..."

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" she said, her voice becoming more and more excited.

"Dead serious. Listen...I'll be at Garden in a matter of thirty minutes..."

"Hyne! That leaves me about fifteen minutes to pack!"

It was his turn to laugh. "Well, start speeding..."

He hung up the phone, tossing it into the passenger's seat. He was going through with this, and she was agreeing. She hadn't said no on the phone. He slowed down, realizing he was going twenty miles of the speed limit. He wanted to give her some time to pack. His heart started to pound, faster and faster. Hyne, they were going to live together.

Thirty minutes passed and sure enough, he was at the Garden. It was now nearing nightime and he waited patiently in his car. She knew what it looked like. He looked up, noting exactly where her dorm was. She lived on the first floor, to the left. Dorm 114. The glowing lights of Balamb Garden flashed in his eyes as he saw one, two, three bags float magically down and out of a window. She was really going along with it.

He opened the car door, his feet running towards where the bags had dropped. He looked up, waving his hand, and then proceeded in gathering her things. He walked quietly and quickly to the car, loading the trunk with her possessions. He hopped back in the driver's seat, seeing her walk calmly out. No one questioned Quistis Trepe. She saw the faint glint of silver as the clouds passed by, allowing the full moon to glisten his car. She walked over to it, smiling the entire time. She opened the passenger's door and stepped in, shut it, and bent over and gave him a soft kiss. "Well, mister, where are we going?"

He gave her his infamous smile and started the car, speeding away from their past. "You leave a note?" he asked as he shifted from the grass and back onto the road.

"Nope. Answer my question."

"Well, you want to go to Winhill?"

She laughed. Hyne, he loved that laugh. "I was expecting you to say Deiling or Fisherman's Horizon..."

"Hey...there's a romantic side to me!" he said in a hurt tone.

She laughed once more as they drove towards the city of Balamb. "I can't believe we're doing this. No regrets, right?"

He shook his head. "No. If you ever start to regret this, you have to tell me, ok?" She nodded her head. "So...Winhill it is?"

She smiled, rubbing her hand up his hand on the steering wheel. "Yea...be nice to get away from cities."

"Ok...then we'll stop off at the hotel, pick up my things, get on board a train, stop at Dollet, get a car, load up on gas, and drive to Winhill!"

She laughed once again. "Seems like you've had this all planned out."

"Been in the back of my mind for some time..."

She bent over and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Seifer."

He turned and looked at her, his green eyes sparkling with delight. "I love you, too, Quisty..."


End file.
